Spending Summer at Hogwarts
by agent curly
Summary: Spending Summer at Hogwarts is a big mistake or is it a turn for the better. Is it a chance for enemies to make amends and join together to defend one another or well they just continue in their bitterness and sorrow not caring in the slightest who dies. Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot.
1. Eight Wandless Wizards and an Ogre

**Summary**

**Spending Summer at Hogwarts is a big mistake or is it a turn for the better, is it a chance for enemies to make amends and join together todefend one another or well they just continue in their bitterness and sorrow not caring in the slightest who dies.**

**Story**

**It was May the sun was almost about to set it was one of those hot days with cool breezes that many enjoyed. Well except for those being chased and attacked by ogre's and are wandless.**

**'Malfoy, Luna, Hermione, go back and get the shovels!'**

**'Ron, Zabini, Parkinson get the giant fishing net!'**

**'Ginny will get the blades, swords, and daggers!'**

**'I'll get the lighters and make spears. Go! Go! Go!'**

**Commanded, Harry Potter.**

**You might be wondering how in the world eight wizards ended up in the Forbidden Forest being hunted by an ogre and not having any wands. Well the story goes back to three days ago…**


	2. Missing the Train

**Three days ago.**

The weather outside was bright and sunny, with warm summer breezes coming from the north-west. All students in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry were saying good-bye to their friends waiting for the year ahead of them, while others were barely packing.

'Ron how could you, be so irresponsible and wait for the last minute to pack, you have an hour and a half to pack all your stuff.'-said the great Boy-Who-Lived.

'Okay mate wait I will pack all of this in the blink of an eye, -responded a red haired boy by the name of Ron. As he said this he waved his wand and all of his belongings flew straight into the suit case. oh and Harry you are spending to much time with Hermione you even sound like her, next you'll be quoting stuff from Hogwarts a History and become S.P.E.W. s number one fan.'

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at his dormitory he was sure going to miss this place. 'Ron lets just go to the common room and say good bye to the others.' He said with an exasperated sigh.

'Kay lets go.' As they were leaving Harry whispered I wish we didn't have to leave I don't want to go back with them.

In the Gryffindor Common Room sat Hermione sitting in the armchair by the fire talking to a fiery red head girl and a whitish- blondish haired girl with a dreamy expression on her face.

'I can't wait my dad is going to give me the chance to run 'The Quibbler' this summer thinks I should get used to the family business.' -said Luna Lovegood

'That's great Luna but make sure you visit us at the burrow this summer okay.' –the red haired Guinevere Weasley said.

'Okay Gin. Anyway Mione what are you going to do this summer.'

'I'll be with my parents learning about proper dental care and hygiene, get to see my cousins in our annual family reunion, spend the Fourth of July with my Grandparents and for the last three weeks before school starts I'll go to the burrow.' - Said Hermione already having her whole summer planed, and I mean whole summer like every hour, minute, and second of summer.

(A\N I know people from England\ Europe might not celebrate Independence Day but I just put it in there (lets just say her grandparents moved to the U.S.)I apologize for the confusion if there is any)

'Very specific aren't you Mione.' – Ginny retorted Hermione just stared at her and said yes, yes I am.

Harry and Ron walk into the room.

'Hey Harry I'll be right back.' Ron said rushing out of the common room, probably rushing to the kitchen to stuff his face. Harry shakes his head disapprovingly and makes his way towards the girls.

He sits next to Hermione facing Ginny with Luna on her right.

'Ron finally got everything packed what should we do.'-HP

In the Slyterhin Common Room

'How long has Pansy been packing?' Spoke Blaze Zabini.

'Mate she started packing four weeks ago, the question you should ask is "What is she taking?" I'm betting on the whole girl's dormitory.'-Retorted Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly Pansy Parkinson burst into the room.

'In the name of Salazar Slytherin I am done.' She finishes with a curtsy.

Both boys roll their eyes and clap sarcastically. Draco spoke first 'Finally I already want to leave it took a lot of pulling strings but we get to stay in My Private Island this summer and yes, Pansy it's the one near Jamaica.'

'EEEKKKK! Yay, we finally get to spend a summer together all three of us and On An Island I would have gone with My family's estate in Italy but, I guess yours is okay too Drake'- Pansy squealed.

'Please I wanted to go to Egypt apparently there is a rare plant called the Egyptian Lotus Flower and the Water Lily and of course mother wanted some for her garden.' - Blaze spoke bitterly.

'Tough Luck, any way how about we go to the lake we have an hour before the train leaves.' -Draco suggested.

Both friends answered with a Lets go.

1 hour and 15 minutes later eight students were rushing to get onto the Hogwarts Express but the whistle blew and of it went. Without a Ravenclaw, four Gryfindors, and three Slytherins.


	3. Rushing to the Train than Back

_(A/N sorry I haven't updated but I have had a ton of homework so I hope this chapter is long enough. The story well probably be about 8 chapters maybe 10. Anyway on with the story.))_

**With the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw.**

Luna was at the front surprising everyone at the speed she was going, Ron about five feet behind her. Harry following afterwards with Ginny next to him and Hermione about fifteen feet behind them.

'Hermione Hurry Up!' Yelled the fiery youngest red head of the Weasley family.

'This is as fast as I can run.' –HG

'I'll be back Gin try to catch up to Ron or Luna.' –HP

Harry pulls his firebolt out of his pocket and enlarges it, before hopping on it and flying in Hermione's direction.

'Mione give me your arm so I can hoist you up.' –HP

'Harry? No way am I getting on whoa…' -HG was cut off by Harry grabbing her arm and bringing her on the broom, her sitting in front of him.

'HARRY! You are Dead… EKK.' –HG

Hermione and Harry were flying top speed towards Ginny who also was on her broom with Ron behind her; still unable to reach Luna. They were going to try to reach the train before it started to pick up speed but obviously they were failing miserably.

* * *

**With the Slytherin's**

'Pansy SLOW DOWN!' Blaze yelled trying to reach their apparently fast friend.

'Save your breath Blaze and run faster I'd say you run like a girl but now noticing Pansy.' Said Draco a few feet farther than Blaze but still a long distance away from Pansy.

'Oh SHUT UP Why CAN'T WE JUST FLY.' –BZ

'OH I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE UNLIKE PANSY We SENT Half our Stuff Off to Jamaica.' –DM

'Blaze tired of screaming just stayed quiet and tried to catch up to his blonde friend. When they were finally running next to each other.' Draco spoke.

'Hey mate you know what I just noticed, how can Pansy be beating us she's a girl not only that but, she is wearing six-foot inch high heel shoes.' –D

'This is nothing I once got stuck shopping with her and Daphne and she was attacking everyone in her way looking for clothes and junk running at top speed.' –B

'Hahahaha oh yea, I remember that I can't believe you got stuck shopping with them, while I used my incredible charm to talk my way out of it.' –D

'I Hate You!' –B

They kept running when they suddenly noticed the train gaining speed and leaving. They also happened to notice the Griffindor's

and Ravenclaw.

* * *

**Potter, Weasley, and Granger Vs. Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson**

'What are you doing here Potter.' –Malfoy

'We missed the train you ignoramus.'–Granger

'I didn't ask you Mudblood.' –Malfoy

'I rather be a mudblood than a worthless coward like you ferret.' –Granger

'Why you little…' -Malfoy starts rummaging his robes looking for his wand.

Hermione noticed this and started searching for hers when strong arms pulled her back.

'It's not worth it Mione.' Harry told her then turned to the others.

'Okay guys lets go back the train well know we are missing and come to get us. I mean come on I don't mean to sound conceded but, I am Harry Potter.'

'I agree with Harry lets go.' said Ginny wanting to follow Harry.

'Draco turns to his own group and says: I hate to admit it but he is right they'll come back for us I mean surely Theo or Astoria noticed we aren't there.'

Luna started running determined to get back while Ron got on Ginny's broom and helped her up rushing to get back.

'Mione do you want a lift I promise to hold you tight so you don't fall.' –Harry asked ready to fly off yet again with his best friend.

'I umm… sure but if you drop me you wont live to see another day hehe.' She said with nervousness and a tinge of humor.

'Don't worry now get on?' –HP

Harry helped her up to his broom and blasted of to Hogwarts.

* * *

Well lets go, started Blaze before Draco spoke.

Or we can just do this. –DM

Draco took out his wand did a Levicorps, started kicking his feet to gain speed and flew off well sort of. He looked as if he was doing the butterfly stroke (a swimming move).

I am not doing that when, I can do this. Pansy took out her own wand and transfigured a rock to a horse and carriage.

'Blaze you wanna come or find your own way of transportation.' –Pansy.

'No I'll just go with you.'

_( A\N That's all for today I'll try to update tomorrow anyway if you can handle this which I doubt follow the upside down triangle/arrow dots and press the button.)_

**…****…..****.**

**….****…**

**…**

**..**

**.**


	4. Hermione What are you wearing

(A\N it might be a bit short but next chapter will be longer. Any way thanks to the readers who are reading this story this chapter is mostly going to be a conversation between Draco and Hermione any way on with the story)

They waited and waited until after the sun went down and Malfoy got bored and annoyed at seeing Potter and the she weasel snogging as if their lives depended on it. Ron went to the kitchen claiming he forgot something there while, Pansy went to sit on one of the rocks by the lake by herself upset that Draco didn't want to go with her. Blaze followed Weasley to get some food.

* * *

'Granger I am bored.' Draco told Hermione who was looking at a magazine for once.

'Well what do you want me to do wear a grass skirt and coconut bra while I fan you with palm leaves and feed you grapes.' Hermione said sarcastically but stopped after she saw the look on Malfoy's face.

'No! NO! And if that wasn't clear enough NO!' She said shaking her head.

'Oh come on I am so bored I am actually asking you to provide entertainment you should be honored. Come on.' He pleaded not that he would admit it.

'No I wouldn't do that if you paid me.' –HG

'Really in that case you wouldn't do it for 100gallens.' –Malfoy said smirking usually he wouldn't waist money on her but he had a trillion more where those came from and he wanted entertainment.

'Please you don't… wait did you say… oh what am I saying NO.' –Hermione said determined that no amount of money would make prance around in a coconut bra in front of Malfoy of all people.

Malfoy reaches into his robe pocket and takes out his wallet, then he takes out 100gallons 25knuts and 82sickles.

'Not even for this.' –Draco said smirking at the gleaming in her eyes.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she was imagining having all that cash. Some may say Hermione is above herself and won't give up her dignity for money but for all that wouldn't you. She sighed and spoke threw gritted teeth.

'Fine but, where are you going to get a grass skirt, coconut bra, and grapes.' –HG

'I have just the thing.' –Draco got up and walked up to Pansy's one of many suit cases and pulled out a small grass skirt with pink and purple flowers around the waist that finished a little above the knee. He stood up and walked back to her.

'Here, and don't ask.' He said looking at the questioning look on her face.

She sighed and stood up. "Fine give it so I can change but I am a bit curious does Pansy have a coconut bra in there too." She said intrigued that someone would have a thing that almost never came up in conversation.

'No she does not but I do have a wand so if you want just change right here and I'll 'transfigure' yours.' – He had a mischievous glint in his eye.

'Or I could change in one of the girl's lavatory and transfigure mine with my wand. Bye.' –She stood up and rushed to the restrooms not believing what she was about to do.

* * *

Pansy came from her spot in the lake and decided to take a shower in the Slytherin girl dorms. Conveniently leaving her wand in one of the rocks. When she left of course a breeze picked up and her wand rolled down the rock and got caught between two other rocks. Blaze and Ron finally returned walking and carrying two trays of food each with three more floating behind them. All filled with treats and desserts but, one which was filled with grapes, apples, bananas, mango's, papayas, apricots, cherries, grapefruits, peaches, and kiwis. Ginny and Harry finally came up to take a breather. Harry noticing Hermione was gone and Malfoy appeared to be counting money.

'Hey guys where's Hermione?' –Harry asked then noticing Malfoy rubbing his hands together like a menace with his original trade mark smirk plastered onto his face. He said.

'What did you do to her?' –HP

'Oh nothing.' –Draco said waving his arm and putting on an innocent look on his face.

'Malfoy if you….' –Harry's jaw dropped when he saw what Hermione was wearing when she walked back out. Blaze wolf whistled making Hermione's cheeks redden. Ron who was previously about to stuff a chocolate frog into his mouth ended up dropping the frog (not that he noticed); his eyes were bulging out of his head jaw almost touching the floor.

Malfoy slowly turned around and when he saw her his breath hitched his heart beat (yes apparently he has one) started picking up, while his eyes were roaming her body up and down.

Hermione wearing the skirt made her legs look long and well toned feet were bare (she was caring her flats and other clothes in her hands) and with only the bra you could tell that she indeed had curves. As for her hair she made it wavy.

'Mm…Mione wwhy are youu wearing tthat not tthat you don't look good but just why.'Said Harry struggling to speak in all those years of knowing her this is the most revealing thing his seen her in. And he started to get thoughts that _**Shouldn't**_ be there especially about your best friend. He immediately dismissed the thought and pictured Ginny wearing that and he was back to being Harry.

'Oh no reason.' –Hermione said putting her clothes in one of her two luggages and then she walked up to the tray with fruit picking up the grapes.

* * *

(That's all promise to update tomorrow)

Agent C. -They will review don't worry.

Voldemort. -Oh I am not but you should be if you don't at least have more than three reviews I'll Avada you faster than you can even take a breath.

Agent C. -Please Review

Vodemort. -Not good enought Crucio!

Agent C. -AHHHHH! (screams in pain and agony)

Don't let an innocent die please review.

See ya later. A.C.


	5. Luna and The Archemirchins

A/N I know I haven't updated but I've been busy so I will give you guys two chapters today and another chapter tomorrow (maybe I make no promises). Hope you guys like it. It's a bit short but Hey I am Doing all the work all you guys have to do is read. So READ.

* * *

Hermione walked to where Draco was standing, her hip swaying as she went.

'Malfoy can you sit down or are you just going to stand there.'-HG

Before Malfoy had a chance to speak, Ron beat him to it. 'You are wearing that for Him. I swear Malfoy if you have her under imperious I will…' -Ron

'Ron calm down just eat your food.' –HG

'FINE!'-Ron

Draco sat down while Hermione used her magic to make a palm leaf come out of nowhere and fan him while she held the grapes close to his mouth.

'Totally worth it.' –DM

* * *

Pansy comes out. 'Guys where are we going to sleep we can't just sleep outside.' –Pansy

'Ron and I will go to our room in Gryffindor tower while Ginny, Luna, and Mione sleep in the Common room. You guy can sleep in your rooms in the dungeons.'-Harry

Words of agreement filled the air.

'I am going to the forest want to go with Hermione or, if your too busy, glances at Draco, maybe Ginny would like to come.'-Luna

'No! I can go.' –Hermione transfigured her flats to tennis shoes and magically made jeans and a red t-shirt appear on her.

'Yeah and I am going to see if the house elves can help us find a way to leave.'-Ginny

'We'll go with you.'-added Ron and Harry.

'I'll stay here what about you guys.'-Draco asked Blaze and Pansy.

'Sorry Draco I have to go to the Slytherin dorms I can't seem to find my wand and I try calling it but nothing happens.'-Pansy

'Fine, guess it's just you and me mate.'-Draco

'I'm cool with that.'-Blaze

* * *

**With Hermione and Luna**

On the way to the forest, Hermione stopped. 'Umm… Luna why do you want to go to the Forbidden Forest it's forbidden.'

'Oh I heard during this time of day there are archemirchins somewhere in the entrance. They only come out after the sun is going to set so they can go drink from the lake or sometimes they just jump in and go straight to the bottom and get some kelp, seaweed, and rarely some algae. They are vegetarians so we are in no harm. They are very kind all we need to do us make sure we don't accidentally harass them they can turn furiously violent if challenged.'-Luna spoke spilling facts about a creature she believes exist.

'Okay but we have to stay close we do not want to get lost in there the centaurs wont be to happy if we stay in their territory for long.'-Hermione said uncertain if the creature was 'real' but went along with it.

'That's fine now lets hurry before we miss them.'-Luna said and started jogging towards the entrance.

* * *

A/N That's about it so I guess I'll try to keep posting. See ya and Review. I need some comments on what you think should happen or just if you like it or what i can do to make you like it.

Anyway Agent C. is out.


	6. Elves Gone,Draco Lies,and Pansy Breaks

**(A/N I am back. I have nothing to say to you guys so here is the story just read it and I apologize if that sounded rude.)  
**

* * *

**With Ginny, Ron, and Harry.**

'Ron, when you came in here with Blaze how did you get the food. Did you call the house elves for help or find the food yourself.'-Ginny

'Well, when we got here it was totally empty so we just went to get food from the fridge, food storage room, and the counters were also filled with the fruits we took.'-Ron

'Okay Harry do you mind calling Dobby maybe he is still here.'-Ginny

'Umm… I don't think he is here he and most of the other house elves left yesterday. Hermione convinced Dumbledore about letting them go early.'-Harry

'Great. Just marvelous. Thanks a lot Hermione.'-Ron

'Let's just go back outside and come in later.'-Ginny

They exited through the open portrait door and started walking in the direction that leads to the main doors.

* * *

**In the Slytherin Dorms…**

Pansy had literally turned both the common room and her dorm upside down.

Couch pillows were thrown over the floor, some ripped with stuffing coming out. One of the couches fell back. Some of the portraits fell off and crashed and the other portraits weren't so happy about it (they had a very colorful vocabulary). But besides that and the fact that there was a giant hole in one of the walls and some water from the lake was dripping inside it didn't look so different (note sarcasm).

'Where the hell is that stupid wand!'-Pansy grunted for the final time before trying one more Alohamora.

When that failed she threw one of the chairs into the small table, breaking it and the vintage lamp with it.

You all know what happened next she had a tantrum more breaking yada-yada-yada.

* * *

**With Draco and Blaze**

After everyone left Blaze turned to Draco.

'So did you imperious Granger or something.'-he said referring to what happened earlier.

'Oh please, you should have seen her she was all over me. You could tell she wanted me so I gave her the chance to be with me by feeding and fanning.'-Draco

'What about the outfit?'-Blaze

'She insisted, who am I to deny her what she wants. All though she has been getting a bit clingy, I guess she only put an act for every one else. Oh and remind me to lock my room I wouldn't be surprised if Granger tried to break in.'-Draco smirked at his lie sure if Granger found out he would be dead or cursed. But the look of terror and humiliation will be worth it; also it would be as if killing two birds with one stone Weasley would have a total cow. Oh who was he kidding, he would have an entire farm when he found out.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ron stomping into the room mumbling.

'Stupid. Stupid.'-Ron mumbled

'Yes Weasley say it all you want. You are finally admitting of how you have very little brain power.'-Blaze

'Oh shut up, (turns to Harry) If you knew Hermione was going to do that Why didn't you stop her it's all her fault Stupid Hermione.'-Ron

'Ron if you say one more thing about her like that I'll burn your Chuddley Cannons poster.'-Ginny

'I'll help.'- Harry

'You guys wouldn't dare. Where is Hermione anyways.'-Ron

* * *

'A/N That's it. I'll post another chapter later. I really hope I will get a review i really need to know if you want me to continue this. It doesn't even have to be a review just PM me. Later.'


	7. The Zentar's and Luna and Hermione

_**(A/N here's the story hope you enjoy it. I'll try to add a another chapter tomorrow anyway... On with the Story.)  
**_

* * *

** With Luna and Hermione**

**(A/N Luna**_** italic's **_**Hermione **normal)

**Luna: I think if we go deeper we might see something.**

Hermione: Luna we should stay close to the castle. I think we should start heading back.

**Luna: But we are so close I can feel it.**

_**Suddenly a pair of hooves was heard. Hermione took Luna's arm and brought her behind a tree.**_

Centaur one: We should not throw it.

Centaur two: We shouldn't but we must. This parchment is dangerous many of our kind have died because of that beast and it is our entire fault we should have never taken it in the first place. All we need to do is leave it here and wait for it to pick it up and leave.

Centaur one: But how are we certain once he gets it he'll leave us.

Centaur two: Simple he wasn't chasing us before we found it. Then we take it and he chases us so…

Centaur one: Oh. Now I get no wonder you're the boss well that and you didn't give me a chance but… where do we put it.

Centaur two: Just leave it here and let's go.

_**The Centaur's dropped the parchment and left.**_

* * *

_**Luna and Hermione.**_

_**Hermione grabs Luna's arm and starts tugging on it.**_

Hermione: That was close, we should go.

**Luna: Wait**

_**Luna grabs the piece of parchment.**_

**Luna: Why do you think they threw it?**

Hermione: I don't care but we should really go put it back and come on.

_**Luna pretended to put it back down but actually put it in her satchel. Hermione grabbed her arm and started pulling her back to Hogwarts.**_

* * *

_**On the other side of the forest trees were being crushed and stepped on. Little critters were rushing into fallen hollow logs, burrows, up trees, and flying away, while the larger groups went into caves. A loud growl was heard followed by a few grunts of frustration.**_

* * *

_**A/N That is all for today. See you tomorrow. **_

_**Agent Curly over and out.  
**_


	8. He's mad and He's coming to Hogwarts

**Luna and Hermione finally made it back.**

Hermione was gasping for breath and had made the palm leave fan her while Luna was drinking her bottle of water.

Where were you guys?-Harry

Apparently we were looking for the archirchins.-HG

It's archemirchins Hermione.-Luna

Umm… Okay did you find any?

No.-Luna said sadly.

But we did see two centaurs and they threw this.-Luna said taking the parchment out of her bag.

Luna! I told you to put that back.-HG

What's the worst that can happen and any way it's obvious they didn't want it.-Luna

Lets just hope that doesn't cause us any trouble anyway it's getting late we should be heading to bed.-Ginny

She's right I am beat.-Pansy said then went inside probably to her dorm.

Kay lets all go and tomorrow I'll try calling Hedwig.-HP

**They all went to their respective rooms hoping that tomorrow they'll be in their own homes.**

* * *

_**The ogre also known as the monster who attacked the centaurs was out raged. He stomped and kicked trees out of the ground. He had **_

_**followed the parchments scent all the way to the edge of the forest and saw a castle a few feet away. He sniffed the air and smelled the **_

_**parchment in that direction. He slowly took a step forward and crossed into the Hogwarts ground. Letting out a growl that echoed for miles he **_

_**continued walking until he was faced with the front door…**_


	9. He's Here and has met Draco

**In Slytherin Dorms **

**Pansy, Blaze, and Draco rushed to the common room.**

Blaze: Was it just me or did you hear a thudding noise and a sort of growl.

Pansy: Do you think it was the giant squid?

Draco: I don't think that was it.

**Boom! Boom!**

Draco: Pansy stay here Blaze and I will go check it out its probably those stupid Gyriffindor's

**Boom! Boom!**

Blaze: I'll stay here and protect Pansy.

Draco: Seriously. Well I guess I'll be back in ten.

He opened the portrait and walked out.

Blaze: What do you think the… Blaze was caught of by a.

**Boom! Boom!**

Blaze: that was. Blaze finished

Pansy: I don't think it is those Gyriffindor's.

Blaze: Well whatever it is I hope Draco is being careful.

* * *

**With Draco**

Draco was half way to the entrance when he heard another 'Boom!' and some growling. However the Boom was much louder and

stronger.

Draco went behind one of the statues and carefully looked over. What he saw made him stumble and fall back. The sudden noise

caused the ogre to turn around the ground shaking as he did so. Draco hid behind the statue and held his breath slowly searching for

his wand once he found he griped it tightly ready to yell a Stupefy or something.

The ogre slowly sniffed the air let out a low snarl and jumped up and down making Draco fall forward and drop his wand. The wand

stopped a few feet from the ogre. As the ogre walked forward he stepped on the wand and let out a loud: ROAR! The small wand

some how happened to poke his gigantic foot. Shaking the wand of while grunting he then stepped on Draco's wand and broke it in too

piece's.

The ogre started to target Draco ready to slam his fist on him.

**Crash!**

Draco moved out of the way right on time with his fast reflexes that have gotten much better since he started playing. If he hadn't

moved when he had the statue who now looked like dust might have been him. The ogre came in close for another swing but Draco

quickly made a run for it.

Rushing as fast as he could; his life on the line while a fifty feet beast was right behind him. Draco slowly made a turn and hid behind a

corridor watching as the ogre stomped by sniffed the air and continued.

Once he made sure the creature was finally gone he made a dash for his common room.


	10. Malfoy the Drama Queen Truth Teller

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I'll update every two weeks.

* * *

**Next day**

"Okay do you think it already left," said Draco eyes red, clothes wrinkled and holding a sword he 'borrowed' from a suite of armor he 'found' yesterday on the way back.

Blaze and Pansy thought it was a cruel joke at first even though Draco insisted he had proof. He said 'it' broke his wand while Blaze just said he probably dropped it on the way back. Now they weren't sure.

Okay if you're worried why don't we go to the Gryffindor Common room and check if Potter and the rest of them have seen anything.–Blaze

Fine, maybe I will, –Draco took a step forward than turned his head back.

You guys do know that I may not come back that I may as well be walking to my doom. I'll step out that door and be crushed or eaten.

Blaze and Pansy blankly stare at him than turn to each other blink and shake their heads in utter disbelief.

Over dramatic gasp

"I am walking to my death and neither of you care what kind of 'Friends' do I have I thought you guys would have the decency to care about me."-Draco stops and stares at them he than starts sniffing and pretends to wipe a tear from his face. "Oh so that's it really oh well here I go."

He walks out the door and closes it than walks back in.

Oh come on!

And you guys say that I'm the drama queen. Ha! –Pansy

Although I still think you are a psychotic loon I've got to admit that was one of your best performance's I have ever seen out of you.

Draco rolls his eyes.

Look I'll admit the little show I put on might have been a bit too much but, I didn't lie there was an ogre.

Pansy and Blaze looked at each other and smirked than back at Draco.

Look Drakey, Pansy started as sweetly as she could muster, there is no way that… Pansy stops and gets a scared look in her eye she gulps points behind Draco and lets out a horrified shriek.

Draco slowly turns around and jumps back. He slowly turns and glares at the now laughing party.

You know what I'm leaving.- Draco walks out, slams the door, and leaves the dungeon muttering and shaking his head like a madman.

* * *

**In the Gryffindor Common room**

Hey did you guys here the boom sound and all that screaming.-Ron asked the group.

Well now that you mention it I did and after hearing Malfoy scream in first year I'm pretty sure that was him but, it might have been Pansy, anyway as for the 'boom' sound I don't have any clue that could help me know what it was.-Mione

Alright so you guys want to go to the kitchens and get some breakfast. –Ginny

That would be delightful.-Luna said yawning

Sounds good to me lets go.-Harry

Yeah that way Ron can get some napkins to clean up his mess.-Mione

Oh it is isn't that bad and I cleaned it already.-Ron

Okay. Whatever come on lets go.-Ginny

* * *

**In the Great Hall**

The gang was seating in the Gryffindor table and because it was summer all the house banners were down the decorations gone the whole hall was blank the only thing that remained was the enchanted ceiling.

Hey Harry, later we should go to the field and play and if you don't want to fly we can enlarge Hermione's football chain to use.

You shall do nothing of the sort Ronald that was a present from my cousin Drew.-Mione

Malfoy suddenly storms in.

Where in all of Salazar where you guys I went to the Gryffindor dorm and you guys where no where to be seen than I was going to go to the Dungeons to get Blaze and Pansy.

Awe, worried about us Draco.-Hermione said in mockery

You wish Hermione. - Malfoy replied using the same tone she was using.

They both started glaring at each other when Luna decided to ask.

Why were you worried?

Well I. Never mind you guys wouldn't believe not even Pansy and Blaze believed me.

What was it.-Luna?

Well did you guys here a loud slam, a boom, or maybe a suit of armor crash to the floor.

Damaging school property were you. - HG

No but for your information Granger. Never mind.

Malfoy your performance at the beginning was one of your best, I'll admit but, now you'll have to tell us what in Merlin's name you're talking about.-Ginny

An ogre attacked me yesterday.

Yeah and a Leprechaun appeared in my room yesterday asking me to return his pot of gold. –Granger

There it is. You guys don't believe me.

Give us one reason why we should you are always trying to pull stuff on us ferret-boy why not now.-Ron

Because for the first time in my life I am telling and begging you, I came to you out of all people.

Well technically…-Hermione was caught of by Luna.

I believe him, the noise was too loud for it to be him,and there is something about his expression. Anyway I am absolutely stuffed I am going to go the Ravenclaw dorms, also if what you are saying Malfoy, is just a nightmare I have some sleep potions in my bag if you want.

Luna got up and left the hall in a dreamy gaze.

Fine Malfoy, if you show me where the 'ogre' was than maybe I'll believe you, as for you Harry you should go outside and try to call Hedwig. Ginny I want you to go to the owlerly and check if there are any school owls Ron go with her. –Hermione started blasting orders.

Harry gave her a salute stuffed his toast in his mouth and rushed out with a glass of pumpkin juice.

Mione are you sure about this.-Ginny

Yes, now go and check and no complaining Ron.

Fine.-Ron

As Ginny and Ron left the hall she could have sworn she heard Ron mutter the word 'women' under his breath.


	11. It's Real

Well Malfoy are you are you gonna show me or not.-Hermione

Oh sure follow me.-Draco

Draco took her too where he last saw the ogre near the entrance. There Hermione saw the crushed statue and broken wand remains on the floor. She figured that Draco couldn't possibly be lying.

So?-Draco

I guess you were telling the truth.-Hermione

You think?-Draco

Hermione rolls her eyes before responding

'The first thing we must figure out is why it came here then we shall figure out where it is.'

Anything else Sherlock.-Draco said mockingly

No. Anyway the others have gone to find a way to get out of here so, I guess we'll have to go to the dungeons and get Pansy and Blaze first.

She made her ways to the dungeon without another word Draco following at her heels.

As they entered they noticed that Blaze and Pansy were not in the common room.

Pansy is probably in her dorm so as I can't go up there we'll have to wait till she comes down as for Blaze follow me.-Draco said leading Hermione to Blaze and his room.

As they entered the room they heard water from a door across which Hermione guessed was the bathroom.

You might as well sit down he takes a while. -Draco said sitting down on the corner of his bed.

Hermione follows Draco advice and sits down next to him on the other corner.

How long will it be.-Hermione

It's hard to tell.

Great!-said Hermione laying down on the right side of the bed.

Comfortable? Draco questioned.

Oh sorry. - Hermione said getting back up.

No it's alright.-Draco said a thought already forming in his head.

As Hermione was laying back down Draco was sure he heard the water turn off.

He quickly laid down with her and turned to his side to face her.

Blaze was just getting out, when he noticed two people laying down on Draco's bed. One had blond hair and a green Slytherin robe on and the other had incredibly curly brown hair. Blaze instantaneously knew who the couple on the bed was but at the same time couldn't believe his eyes.

Blaze suddenly cleared his throat and both got up and jumped out of the bed making Blaze more suspicious.

So what were you two doing?

Waiting for you to get out.-Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Why?

An ogre attacked Malfoy.

You actually believe him.-Blaze

Why wouldn't I. I saw what happened.

Yeah sure, so if what you are saying is true than what do we do?

We need to know why it came here but first things first we need to get everyone else so we can warn them. Malfoy is there another way up the girls dormitory's so we can get Pansy.-Hermione

Or we can look for the others, she'll come look for us after she sees were not here.-Draco

Hey there's an idea.-Blaze said smirking.

No, Blaze you stay here and wait for Pansy, Malfoy and I will look for the others. When Pansy comes down go to the front where we were yesterday.

Blaze false saluted her saying 'Yes ma'am.'

* * *

**With Ginny and Ron **

I am so tired.

Oh, quit complaining Ron.

We walked all the way over here for nothing.

Well you please just shut up!

Alright! Yeesh, I don't know who's worse you or Hermione.

As they made their way down the stairs they ran into Luna or rather Luna ran into them literally.

After they all got up and dusted themselves of Luna started blabbering.

Draco was right we need to find the others.

What?-responded both Weasley's

The ogre I saw it and it didn't seem too polite I think he saw me but, it was too late for him because I started running.

Are you sure?-Ginny

Yes, it was near the Ravenclaw tower. Anyway we have time to talk about this later we need to find the others.

Good point Luna. Let's go find them.-Ron said quickly praising the blonde.

* * *

**With Harry  
**

Harry was near the lake trying to call Hedwig yet again but failing just as the time before. Just when he was about to turn he heard a pair of wings flapping in the sky as he looked up he saw his owl swoop down towards him.

There you are. I was starting to worry we might be stuck here.-I said stroking the owls feathers.

"Harry!"

I turn around to see Hermione running toward me suddenly her arms are embracing me.

Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you.-Hermione say looking me over for bruises.

I'm fine. Why so worried Mione?

The ogre that Malfoy was talking about wasn't a scam it was real.

Wait your saying there is an ogre inside Hogwarts?-I say skeptically

That is what I just said how long does it take boys to process information.

Hey!-I say clearly offended as well as most of the male population.

Granger! Wait UP! - I hear someone scream looking up I notice its Malfoy.

So Potter I see your owl finally came now all we need to do is write a letter to someone who can get us out of here.-Malfoy

Yes, but first don't you think it would be better if we waited for everyone to get here we can talk about what we can do about the ogre.

Alright we'll wait for the others but what well we do to pass the time.-Draco said shifting his gaze to Hermione.

Don't even think about it Malfoy.-Harry said glaring at Draco and pulling Hermione closer.

Guys I think I see Ginny.

Yeah and Ron and Luna too.

Harry and Hermione laugh before their friends arrive.

Harry the ferret was right there is an Ogre in the castle!-Ron

Yeah I know Hermione just told me any way where are Zabini and Parkinson. ( blank stares) Nevermind I'll check. Harry pulls out the Marauder's Map and taps it with his wand "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispers so Malfoy, Luna, and Ginny don't hear.

Suddenly the whole Hogwarts ground along with its secret passages and visitors appeared. He quickly found them inside the Slytherin Common Room he also spotted an unknown dot right outside.

Uh Hermione, Ron you might want to see this.

What is that Potter.-Draco makes a grab for the map but Harry puts it behind his back.

It's nothing for you to see now Hermione, Ron.-Harry said than indicated to his friends for them to walk closer. They move a little farther away from the group.

What is it Harry?-Hermione

Look at this.-Harry said showing them the map.

Oh my we have got to help them.-Hermione said eyes wide open with worry.

Do we really I mean that thing can easily get rid…-Ron stopped after he noticed the look his friends were giving him.

Fine! Lets go save those filthy snakes.-Ron


	12. Saving the Snakes and Calling for Help

**With Hermione and Draco**

Hermione was in the front of Hogwarts waiting for Harry's signal as Harry and Ron made her stay behind with Draco and Luna and took Ginny instead as she 'wouldn't drag them down' although they didn't use those exact words she felt betrayed.

So Granger while Luna is near the lake looking for something only Merlin knows exist why don't you tell me what's going on.-Draco

I have no idea what you're talking about?-Hermione said in a tone that wasn't even convincing.

Oh so there is no explanation for why Potter and Weasley grabbed the Weaslett and burst into Hogwarts.

No.

I am surprised though don't they usually take you on their crazy adventures.

Yes they do but apparently they don't want me to 'drag them down'-Hermione spat glaring into thin air.

Looks like they've replaced you.-said Draco smirking slightly

No, they haven't they want me to wait out here…

Draco quickly cut her off: Oh I get it they made you the look out you could tell they trust you so much so, well you tell me what the heck is going on.

They are going to save Blaze and Pansy from being crushed or eaten.

How do you know and why?

I can't tell you why I know but, I'll tell you that the ogre has them trapped in the Dungeons specifically your common room.

We have to go now.-Draco said about to make a run for it but Hermione grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her and away from the door.

Harry said it is safer out here and to only go in there when he sent the signal.

The same Potter, who left and replaced you.

He didn't replace me, they didn't, they just…

* * *

**With Harry, Ron, and Ginny.**

Okay where almost down to the dungeons Ginny you and Ron will take Ron's broom while Ron well let his to Zabini and Parkinson.-Harry

Why do I have to lent them my broom why cant you lent them yours?-Ron

Well for one I'm gonna take the lead and let's face it I am the fastest.

Oh please Harry I am much faster than you.-Ginny

Whatever I'm taking the lead you guys just follow and make sure to not get lost.-Harry

What if we need to go in different directions?

I don't think we have to but, if it happens go to the front of the school.-Harry said going down another corridor and quickly stopping.

I see it Luna was right that thing is huge.-Ron

Shh!-Ginny/Harry

Ron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms defensively.

Okay I'm going to use myself as bait I'll take him up to the Astronomy Tower than meet you guys at the bottom of the staircase or in this case the top since we are in the dungeons.-Harry

Yeah we get it but how are you going to get _it_ out of here long enough to get Zabini and Parkinson.-Ron said quickly regretting it after he saw his best mate getting out of their corridor.

Harry quickly pointed his wand at the Ogre's feet and shouted an "Inferno," The Ogre turned around the ground shaking as he did so. He let out an earsplitting Growl and turned his overly sized hand into a burly fist ready to slam it onto Harry. Harry already have thought this through started running and grabbed his broom from Ginny before getting on and making a mad flight up the stairs. Ginny and Ron were lucky as the ogre paid them no attention its sight set on Harry.

Okay let's go help those snakes and get out of here before it comes back.-Ron

Ginny sighed and made her way to the Slytherin Common Room knocking on the portrait/door.

Zabini get yours and Parkinson's ass out here.-Ginny

Pansy quickly exited with Blaze at her heels.

I never thought I'd say this to you two but tha… thank you.-Pansy

You'll have time to thank us later here.-Ron said giving blaze his broom reluctantly.

What's this for?

It's for you and Pansy to get on and make a quick escape go outside and wait with Hermione and Malfoy out there.-Ginny

Wait aren't we suppose to go as well.-Ron

We can't leave Harry we have to go get him.-Ginny

No! Harry wants us to get out that's what we are going to do, trust me it's all part of the plan.-Ron

But we have too.-Ginny

No we don't now get on I'm getting us out of here you two as well now come on.-Ron

Ron pulled Ginny onto to the broom Blaze and Pansy following their lead and making there way outside.

* * *

**Harry P.O.V.**

I was already a few feet away from the ogre when suddenly I saw the entrance of the Astronomy tower. I quickly entered and flew up the stairs. I could here it coming right behind me now I flew out the railing and quickly made my way to where I left Hermione seeing Ginny and Ron already there.

Guys! It's on top of the Astronomy tower, what's the plan Hermione.

I haven't got one I thought you did you know the whole signal thing and all.

_Great just perfect Hermione always comes up with the plan what do we do wait a minute._

I got it Hermione and I well go to Headmaster Dumbledore's office and use the floo network to send a message asking for help. Afterwards all we have to do is find a place to stay hidden till help arrives.

That's a great idea well play defense sure the strategy sometimes doesn't really work most of the time but in this circumstance it might actually work.-Ron

Thanks Ron so, is the plan okay Hermione?

Yeah perfect well work out the loose ends later but now we need to get back in there.-Hermione

Time out so you're saying we just sit here and do nothing while you and Granger go in there not only that but, you want to us to hide and wait for help to arrive. Let me tell you one thing Potter the ministry is useless well be lucky if they even come at all.

Look Malfoy that's the plan you're either with us or you can find your own way out of this mess.

Wait Harry, Malfoy has a point we can't just stay out here where it could easily get us.-Ginny

Hagrid go to Hagrid's cabin and stay there Hermione and I will join you in a bit.

Alright you heard Harry let's go good luck mate take care of our little Mione.-Ron

_I could see Hermione roll her eyes and I smile._

Ron take this.-I say giving him the map

Are you sure what if you need it.

Don't worry I have the cloak that's all I need.

_ I grab my broom and offer it to Hermione. She gets on and I go behind her we make our way back into the castle._

* * *

**_A/N That's all usually I would wright more but I'm focusing my attention on my other stories so it will take a little longer to update this one instead of the others. Sorry :( to those who actually read and like this story._**


End file.
